Three Brothers
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: A three way crossover with Teen Titans as well. Harry learns that he is a triplet he has to find his brothers in order to stop Voldemort. One problem though they are in America, and they don't know how to use magic. Will Harry's brothers; Danny and Dick, aka Robin, come back to England with him? Find out! with a bit of adventure added into it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all happened on a Halloween night. Lily and James Potter and their three sons, triplets; Harry, Richard and Daniel Potter, that night all three were split up after Voldemort tried to kill the brothers. Harry went to the Dursley's, Richard went to the Grayson's and Daniel went to the Fenton's. All three have had very different experiences from life. Whereas Harry rejoined the wizarding world at 11 the others were not found.

Richard's adoptive family was killed leaving him orphaned again only to be adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne. Richard later became part of the Teen Titan known as their leader Robin. His magic only came out whenever he was stressed. Raven, the daughter of Trigon often wondered why that would happen. Soon he would find out about his brothers.

Daniel's family were inventers and ghost hunters. At 14 he had an accident that made him into a half-human and half-ghost hybrid. He has saved his city many times and often times the world. However his city that he has saved more times than he can count considers him a threat and often times the enemy.

Soon the brothers will reunite on a mission to take down the Dark Lord. Will they succeed or will they fail. It all falls on them and the choices they make, will they choose right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Truth

Harry's P.O.V.

I knew that my parents were dead but all those times that I talked with Remus or Sirius they would talk about two other boys with me. Somehow I believe that they were talking about my brothers. Ever since I could remember I felt that I was missing something. And now was my chance to go and talk to Remus about it. This last year was very hard for me. Sirius is now dead but my friends were there for me. I was shaken from my thoughts by Colin Creevey.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." he said. "Thanks Colin. Got to go guys." I said. I left Ron and Hermonie in the common room and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. When I got there I gave the gargoyle the password and I headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore said. "What is it I can do for you, Professor?" I asked. "No Harry, it's nothing like that. I believe I can fill in some blanks for you." he said. "What do you mean Professor?" I asked. "You have always been told that you are an only child but you have two other brothers." Dumbledore said. "What is this about Professor?" I asked. "Have you ever felt that there was supposed to be somebody by your side for all these years besides Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger?" he asked. "Well yeah, does that mean that they are alive? Then where are they? What are their names?" I asked. "Yes Harry they are alive. We recently found them in America. Their names are Richard and Daniel, you three are triplets. Richard however has had a pretty tough life. The family he was placed with was killed but we went to somebody else. Richard at the moment is also known as Robin from the Teen Titans. Daniel is in Amity Park, Illinois. The family that he was given to is still alive and well and they treat Daniel right." Dumbledore said.

"Why weren't they found sooner? When can we go and get them?" I asked urgently. "We are not exactly sure why they weren't found sooner but we can go and get them as soon as school lets out for the term. You can tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger this if you want to." he said. I nodded and my heart was pounding but I was happy that I knew I had other family out there besides the Dursley's. Dumbledore let me go and I headed back to the common room.

When I came through the portrait I was bombarded with questions from Ron and Hermonie. "So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked. "You guys are not going to believe this. But I have two brothers. We're triplets actually." I said. "Harry, that's fantastic! How come you're learning about them just now?" Hermonie asked. "Professor Dumbledore isn't exactly sure why they didn't receive their letters but we are going to go and meet them this summer." I said. "What are their names, Harry?" Ron asked. "Their names are Richard and Daniel." I said.

"Triplets are very rare, you know that right Harry?" Hermonie asked. "I do, the thing is, and all three of us are magical. I can't wait to meet them." I said. "When you do if they come back with you come back to the burrow." Ron said. "Will do." I said. "Well it's getting late; we should probably turn in for the night." Hermonie said. We all turned in for the night and I was totally excited for the end of tomorrow.

The next day took forever but by the time everybody left Ron took care of my trunk because I took a back pack full of clothes with me while Professor Dumbledore and I headed to America.

"So who are we going to first?" I asked. "Daniel, he is the youngest of you three. You are the middle, so with the two of you it should be easy enough to talk to Richard." Dumbledore said. "How are we getting there?" I asked. "We will be apparating." he said. He told me to grab onto his arm so I did and we soon arrived in front of a large brick house that had a neon sign and an added metal dome on top. We walked up to the door and knocked.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Danny, we need to talk to you." Mom said. I headed downstairs wondering what I did this time. "Whatever it is I didn't do it." I said automatically. "It's not about something you did Danny, it's about something that we have been meaning to tell you." Mom said. I nodded and sat down on the couch eyeing both of my parents.

"Danny, we haven't been totally honest with you." Dad said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Danny, we've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I'm just going to come out with it, you're adopted." Mom said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We woke up one morning with you on our doorstep with a letter." Mom said. Mom then handed me the letter and I quickly read it. "I'm a triplet?" I asked. "Yes, there were also sometimes when you would say something that your British accent will come out." Mom said.

I stared at the letter in my hands when somebody knocked on the door. Mom went to answer it and let however was there in. I looked up to see a boy who looked like me except with glasses and an elderly man with robes and half-moon glasses.

"Hello Daniel, I see your parents have told you about the letter." the man said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Forgive me, I am Professor Dumbledore and this is your brother Harry." Dumbledore said. I stared at Harry and he stared back at me before he smiled warmly at me. "Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said. "Just call me Danny." I said.

"Danny, we would like you to go with them. I know that you don't want to leave Sam and Tucker but you guys will still be able to talk." Mom said. "So I'm really a wizard?" I asked. "Would you like to see the proof Danny?" Harry asked. I nodded and he pulled out a stick and handed it to me. "Give it a wave." Dumbledore said. I did and the lamp exploded. I jumped and looked at them with a look of shock.

"So I really am. On top of everything else in my life I'm also a wizard." I said. Harry gave me a questioning look but I shook my. "Daniel, if you please we still need to go to California to talk to your other brother Richard." Dumbledore said. I nodded sadly and went upstairs to my room and packed all my clothes. Twenty minutes later I came back downstairs and hugged my parent's goodbye.

"I'll write you." I said. "I know you will Danny. We love you." Mom said hugging me goodbye. "Come along Daniel, we need to get to California." Dumbledore said. I walked outside the house and I looked around for their car. "Um sir, how did you and Harry get here?" I asked. "We apparated. Now Daniel, I need you to hold onto my arm tight. This might feel strange." Dumbledore said. I did and we disappeared from my childhood home and reappeared in front of a giant T. "Our brother is a Teen Titan?!" I asked shocked. I was just shocked, I quickly ran through all the Titans and stopped on Robin, our older brother is the leader of the Teen Titans and he is Robin!

Robin/Dick's P.O.V.

I was shocked as hell when Batman showed up and in a business suit so I changed to jeans and a t-shirt. The other Titans already knew of my secret identity so we all sat there waiting for this to start. "Dick, do remember when I took you in?" Bruce asked. "Of course, how could I forget?" I asked. "Well, while you were asleep in my car I went in and gathered your clothes and I found something interesting. There was a letter to them about you." Bruce said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dick, you need to calm down, I'm sure it isn't that bad." Raven said. "Apparently you were orphaned on Halloween. You are also a triplet born in Godric's Hollow in England to Lily and James Potter." Bruce said. "Dude, you're English?" Beast Boy asked. "I have siblings?" I asked. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. "You are the oldest of three brothers. Their names are Harry and Daniel." Bruce said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. "I waited until you were ready. I'm sorry Dick. There is more to the letter as well. You are a wizard." Bruce said. "Well that would explain the sudden outburst of magic from you Robin." Raven said. Than all of a sudden somebody was at the door.

We walked down to the main entrance and we let in the three people. There were two boys and an elderly man with half-moon glasses. The two boys kind of looked like me. One of the boys had glasses and very shaggy hair. The other boy has spikey hair as well but it kind of hung over his right eye.

"I am Professor Dumbledore and these two boys are Harry and Daniel. You must be Richard." Dumbledore said to me. "Please just call me Dick," I said. "I am Bruce Wayne, Richard's guardian. What can I do for you?" Bruce asked. "The man who made the boys orphaned to begin with as grown in power and hell bent on killing them all." Dumbledore said.

"Why does he want to kill us?" I asked. "It's because we survived the killing curse. We each have some sort of mark on us." Harry said. "Really, where's yours?" I asked snidely. He lifted up his hair to show us a lightning bolt shaped scar similar to the one I have on my collar bone. "Where's yours?" Harry asked. I pulled my shirt to show my scar. Danny's was on the base of his neck.

"So you really are the ones who should have died 15 years ago." Raven said. "You know about the wizarding world?" Dumbledore asked. "I grew up in Azarath; I read a lot of the wizarding books growing up." Raven said. "Are you okay?" I asked Danny. He nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I just can't believe that you're a Teen Titan. By the way call me Danny." he said. "Dick, I know that this is all of a sudden but we would like you to come to England with us." Harry said.

"Why do you want boyfriend Robin to go to England?" Starfire asked. "Voldemort wants Robin and his brothers dead. He will stop at nothing to destroy them. That is why Robin must come to England with us. There we will teach both him and Daniel everything they need to know to defend themselves magically from the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said. "Alright, I'll go. Cyborg you will be in charge if we need any help I will let you know." I said. "All right Dick. Pack only a back pack full of clothes and bring at least one of your uniforms. Do not worry about money I will send some." Bruce said.

"Actually Mr. Wayne you don't need to do that. The Potter family as well as the Black has a vault full of money for us to use." Harry said. "Our family is rich?" Danny asked. "Um, yes. When we get back we will be staying with my best friend's family. Our aunt and uncle do not like magic and have treated me horrible." Harry said. I nodded and went to pack my back pack. Twenty minutes later I came back downstairs hugged and kissed Star goodbye before I hugged everybody else.

"How will we be getting to England?" I asked. "Apparating, hold on tight to my arm, you may feel a little discomfort." Dumbledore said. Soon we ended up in a field outside of a weird looking house and it was dark outside. "Welcome to the Burrow." Harry said happily. I looked at Danny and gave him a reassuring smile before we walked into something we have never experienced before.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Harry's P.O.V.

I went to the door and knocked and almost immediately it was answered by Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Harry dear, Professor Dumbledore. These must be your brothers; I'm Mrs. Weasley, welcome to my home." Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Dick." Dick said. "I'm Danny." Danny said. "Well come in, I'm sure that you three are hungry come on in and let me make you something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, is Ron and Hermonie around?" I asked. "Hermonie went home to be with her parents for about a week, but then she will come back to help you teach your brothers everything they know." Mrs. Weasley said. "Okay, where's Ron?" I asked. "He is with Fred and George helping them clean out the gnomes from the garden." Mrs. Weasley said. I nodded as we walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry guys, Mrs. Weasley's cooking is the best." I said. "Anything is better than my parents cooking." Danny said. "Or Starfire's." Dick said with a smile. "What's wrong with Starfire's cooking?" I asked. "She is an alien and her cooking is a little exotic and most of the time it's disgusting, but I love her." Dick said. I smiled and then pretty soon Fred and George came in.

"Bloody hell, there are three of them." Fred said. "Harry, why didn't you tell us you had brothers?" George asked. "We just found out about each other. By the way my name is Dick and this is Danny." Dick said. "I'm Fred and this is George and the one just now coming in is little Ronnikins." Fred said. I couldn't help but laugh when Ron came in.

"Bloody hell, you guys could totally fool Malfoy from behind. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Ron said. "Who is Malfoy?" Dick asked. "Just some git who hates us since we were 11." I answered. "Great more bullies." Danny said. "What?" Dick and I asked. "It's nothing but I when I was at Casper High I got picked on a lot by a jock, his name is Dash." Danny said. "Why didn't you do anything?" Dick asked. "Well I did. When I was fourteen I was in a lab accident. It gave me powers besides the magic." Danny said.

"What kinds of powers?" Ron asked. "Well the easiest way would be to show you." Danny said. All of a sudden there were two rings around Danny's waist and they split going into different directions when they stopped he looked different. His black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned green and he had on a jumpsuit with DP on the front.

"That was wicked." Ron said. "Wait, that mean both of my brothers are heroes." I said sadly. "Well Danny is the only one with powers; I just know how to fight." Dick said. Mrs. Weasley came back in and Danny was already back to normal. "Good so you boys have met Dick and Danny. Good, lunch is about done. Ron, do you know where Ginny is?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I have no idea." Ron said. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Harry, do you happen to have pictures of mom and dad?" Danny asked. "Actually, I do. Ron is my trunk upstairs?" I asked. "Yeah it is mate." Ron said. I nodded and ran upstairs grabbed the photo album I got in my first year from Hagrid and came back down.

"I got this from Hagrid at the end of my first year. So far everybody who knew mum and dad say that I look like dad but have mum's eyes." I said. Danny and Dick looked at the picture of our parents and Danny smiled. "Mom is redhead. I guess my parents did kind of look like our parents." Danny said. "A little bit I guess." I said. "What about you're adoptive parents Dick?" Danny asked. "They were murdered when I was nine. I don't like to talk about them." Dick said. "It's okay bro. We won't push you." Danny said.

"So when do we start to learn about all the magic stuff?" Dick asked. "Well first we need to go the Diagon Alley and get you guys wands and then we can start." I said. "Yeah, Harry is wicked in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This last year we had this horrible teacher who was against Harry and Professor Dumbledore who was telling us that You-Know-Who was back. Hermonie can help you with the other stuff." Ron said. "So what kind of classes are there?" Dick asked. "Well there are Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Muggle Studies." I said. "Astronomy?!" Danny asked excitedly.

"Um yeah. Why?" I asked. "I've always wanted to be an astronaut." Danny said. I smiled but Ron and the twins looked confused. Mrs. Weasley came back in with bowls of soup floating behind her and she then placed them on the table so we can eat.

Danny's P.O.V.

Mrs. Weasley's cooking was very delicious, everything here was so exciting but I really missed Sam and Tucker. "So Harry, what's Hogwarts like?" I asked. "You guys are in for a treat. Hogwarts is huge, so you might want to stick close to me and Ron and Hermonie. There are a lot of ghosts and of course our local poltergeist Peeves. The staircases change but the grounds are huge. The one thing is we are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest." Harry said. "Don't forget about quidditch. Harry is the captain of the Gryffindor team. He plays seeker, I play keeper and Ginny is a chaser." Ron said.

"What's quidditch?" Dick and I asked at the same time. "It's a lot like soccer and basketball but played on broomsticks in the air." Harry said. "There are seven people to a team, three chasers, two beaters, a seeker and a keeper. There are three different types of balls; the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch. The quaffle is what is used to score points. You throw the quaffle into one of the three hoops that the keeper guards. Each score is ten points. The bludgers is a ball that flies through the air on its own. The beaters are there to make sure his team mates don't get hurt in any way from the bludgers but they aim them at the other team. The snitch is the most important ball. It's small and gold and damn near impossible to see. If the seeker catches it the game is over and they score 150 points for their team and they win." Fred said.

"It kind of sounds complicated." Dick said. "It kind of is but it is a lot of fun. Maybe sometime this summer we can play some and teach you guys." Harry said. "So, how can I send a letter to my friends?" I asked. "You can borrow Hedwig. In the wizarding world we send owls with our letters and packages." Harry said. "Do you mind if go ahead and tell my friends about you I know the wizarding world is a secret so I won't tell them." I said. Harry nodded and handed me a piece of paper and a feather.

"Um, do you have a pen or a pencil?" I asked. Dick smiled and reached into his yellow belt that he still had on and handed me a pen. "Geez, do you have everything in that magic belt of yours?" I asked. "Just about." he answered with a smirk. "Is it really magic?" Ron asked. "No, I just have a lot of compartments in it." Dick said. I smiled and set to work on writing my letter to Sam and Tucker. I basically told them that I was adopted and I am a triplet and was born in England. I told them that I was going to be living there for a while with my other two brothers. I told them to help Jazz and my parents with the ghosts. I told Sam that I loved her and told Tucker to stay cool and that I will talk to them later. When I was done with the letter I put Sam's and Tucker's name on the envelope.

"So what do I do now?" I asked. "Come with me." Harry said. I followed him upstairs and the others were following us. We walked into what I think is Ron's room and Harry walked over to a cage on the dresser holding a snowy white owl. "This is Hedwig, just tell her where to deliver the letter and she will get it there." Harry said. "Seriously? That's all we have to do?" Dick asked. "Yep, owls are smart creatures." Harry said. I gave my letter to Hedwig and told her to get it to Sam Manson in Amity Park, Illinois. She then flew out the window.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. "Yeah, she'll be just fine." Harry said. "There's three of them!" I hear a girl say from behind us. We turned to see a red head girl who I guessed was Ginny. "Is everyone in this family a redhead?" I asked. "Pretty much." Ron said. "Ginny, these are my brothers Dick and Danny." Harry said. "Wow, I now know what you would like without glasses." Ginny said. "Actually, I wear contacts." Dick said.

"What are contacts?" Fred asked. "They are like glasses but you actually put them on your eye. See?" Dick said. He put his finger on his eye and he took out the little lense from his eye. "They are so tiny. Why don't you want to wear glasses like Harry?" Ginny asked. Dick put the contact back in and then blinked a couple of times. "Because it would look goofy with the mask." he said. "Why do you wear a mask?" Ron asked. "Because it hides my secret identity." Dick said. Harry and I laughed at siblings' expression but we left it alone because somebody came home.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked Ginny. "I'm the youngest out of six brothers. I'm the only girl and the youngest." Ginny said. "I'm so sorry for them." I said. "You really know who to make a girl feel happy don't you?" she asked. "Of course, I have an older sister back in Amity and a girlfriend as well. Hey Dick, have you and Starfire confused your love yet?" I asked. "Yes, is it because our dear brother Harry doesn't have a girl and we do?" Dick asked. "Of course it is." I said.

"Hey, I like someone." Harry said. "Really, what color hair does she have?" Dick asked. "Red, why?" he said. "Danny what color hair does your girlfriend have?" Dick asked. "Black, I'm the odd man out." I said with a smile. "Well yes and no, my girlfriend is from space and a princess to boot." Dick said.

"Bloody hell mate, your dating an alien princess?" Ron asked. Dick smiled and I just laughed. "We should probably head down stairs before mum yells for us." Ginny said. And right then Mrs. Weasley yelled up to us.

We ran down the stairs to see two other red headed boys a pretty young girl and who I assumed was Mr. Weasley. There was also a man who was a little worse for wear. "Remus!" Harry yelled and gave the guy a hug. The man hugged him back and he was looking at me and Dick in shock.

"I can't believe you and Albus found them." Remus said. "Remus this is Danny and Dick." Harry said. "It's very nice to see you guys again. I was there the day you three were born. In fact Richard you were named after me. Richard Remus Potter." Remus said.

"Really, what's my middle name? I mean besides Jack." I said. "You were named after another friend, Daniel Sirius Potter." Remus said. "Well at least none of us were named after Peter Pettigrew." Harry said snidely. "What's so bad about Peter Pettigrew?" Dick asked.

"Do you remember what I told you why Voldemort wants us dead?" Harry asked. We nodded and sat down at the table with the rest of the Weasley family. "Well Peter was one of dad's friends and had talked Sirius to tell dad and mum to make Peter secret keeper. You see mum and dad were in hiding from Voldemort because he didn't want us to grow up and defeat him. What mum and dad didn't know was that Peter was working for Voldemort and told him where they were hiding and betrayed our parents. Soon Peter blamed Sirius of a mass murder when in fact he was innocent and he was our godfather." Harry said.

"Dude, when he escaped it actually made the news in America." I said. "I can't wait to see the look on Beast Boy's face when I tell him that my godfather was an accused mass murderer." Dick said. Harry smiled and I looked over at the other guys around the table.

"Um Ginny, I thought you said that you have six brothers." I said. "Percy is the one who is missing. We don't talk about him." Ginny said. I nodded and smiled and suddenly felt sad, I really missed my dad yelling about ghosts almost every ten minutes and talking about fudge.

"Are you okay Danny?" Dick asked. "As good as can be I guess. I miss my family. I mean mainly my dad. He may have been a goof but it was a good comedic relief from all the trouble I caused at school." I said. "So trouble follows you too?" Harry asked. "I guess it must run in the family then." Remus said. I smiled and so did Dick. "Hey, then I'm not the only one. Good," Dick said. Everybody at the table laughed and then we stopped when Remus cleared his throat.

"Molly, I'm taking the boys to Diagon Alley so that Dick and Danny can get there wands so we can start teaching them. Do you have books from first year to fifth by any chance?" Remus asked. "Of course, we will all pitch in to help their education." Mrs. Weasley said. "Excellent, well I will be by to get them tomorrow afternoon and Albus said that Minerva will be by sometime within the next couple of days to sort them into their houses." Remus said. He got up and left through the kitchen door.

I looked out the window to find that it was already dark out. "Dang, it's night time already?" I asked. "Well you have to remember Danny that where you're from we're six hours ahead and from where I'm from we are nine hours ahead." Dick said. "Seriously, no wonder I feel like it's still in the morning." I said. "Well, off to bed with you. You two are going to have a long few months ahead of you." Mrs. Weasley said. "You guys can sleep in my room like Harry does; I already have the three extra beds set up." Ron said. So all of us including the Weasley kids went to bed. I was extremely excited and nervous for what we were about to face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and Malfoy

Dick's P.O.V.

I woke up at the crack of dawn and went outside. The fresh morning breeze felt nice on my bare back. I began to work out, do my morning training like I always do in the morning. About a half hour later I could feel someone watching me. I turned to see Harry and Danny standing there. Harry was looking at me in shock while Danny had a look of awe on his face.

"Sorry if I woke you guys." I said. "Nah, it wasn't you that woke me, it was Ron's snoring." Danny said. "It was Danny fumbling around that woke me up. So what exactly are you doing?" Harry asked. "Morning training. I've been doing this ever since I was nine." I said. "Man, that's awesome. I got my powers when I was fourteen. And people still pegged me as the bad guy." Danny said.

"If you guys want I can teach you some simple skills that are useful." I said. "Sure, it's not even seven yet so we still got some time before the others wake up." Harry said. "Please tell me no one will be arguing about meat vs. veggie." Danny and I said at the same time.

"How is that even possible that the both of you have friends with the same argument?" Harry asked. "I have no idea, so what do we do first, Dick?" Danny asked. So I began to teach them the simple moves that I have learned over the years as Robin. About an hour later Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got and watched us.

"What are you three doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Morning training, I've done this since I was nine. I'm just teaching them just some basic moves. You can't always use magic, not in front of muggles I hear. This way your enemy will never see this coming." I said. "Very interesting. What is this called?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Martial arts, it is a form of unarmed combat created in China I believe." I said. We stood back and watched as Harry pinned Danny to the ground.

"Alright, enough rough housing it's breakfast time and Remus will be here soon to pick you boys up in a few hours." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry threw me my shirt and I put it on as we entered the kitchen to see Ron, Ginny, the twins and the two other boys I don't the names of as of yet.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing outside this early in the morning?" Ron asked. "Working out." I said. "Seriously?" he asked. I flipped over his head and landed gracefully behind him. "Seriously." I said with a smile. I sat down at the table and the other two guys were looking at us.

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves last night. We figured it would be better to keep quiet and let you catch up with Remus. I'm Bill and this is my fiancé Fleur." Bill said. "And I'm Charlie. I work with dragons." Charlie said. "I've only faced ghost dragons; I thought there was none alive." Danny said.

"Ghost dragons?" everybody asked. "It was actually an amulet that turned the wearer into a dragon when they got mad." Danny said. "I don't want to know." Harry and I said at the same time. Everybody laughed and we began to eat with everybody laughing and chatting. Harry, Danny and I were done and Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered to the bathrooms and told us to shower.

When we were done I was the first down stairs to see that Remus was already there. I was quickly followed by Harry then Danny. "We aren't going to be doing that apparating thing are we?" I asked. "No, we are going to floo there." Remus said. "Floo? Don't you mean fly?" Danny asked. "No, floo is traveling by fire." Harry said. "Won't that hurt?" I asked. "Not at all, Harry why don't you show them how it is done." Remus said.

Harry walked over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of dirt and walked into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." Harry said. He let the handful of dirt go and he disappeared into a green flame. "Where did he go!" I asked harshly.

"Easy mate, if you want to see him then follow him. Just be sure to say it clearly." Ron said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Absolutely." I said. So I followed my younger brother and I ended up in a bar and I saw that Harry was standing by the table waiting for us.

"I see you made it successfully." Harry said. "So do you think that Danny will make it here okay?" I asked. "We will have to wait and see." he said. I heard the foosh of the fire and I turned to see Danny exiting it. "You made it." I said. "I didn't keep you long, did I?" Danny asked. "Nope, Remus should be here soon then." Harry said. And to his word Remus stepped out of the fire right behind Danny.

"Do you have the key, Remus?" Harry asked. "Of course I do. Let's go shall we." Remus said. We walked out of the pub and entered a dead end. "Um, Remus this is a dead end." I said. "I know, to ordinary muggles. Not to wizards, Harry would you like to do the honors?" Remus asked. "Absolutely." Harry said. He pulled out his wand and tapped out a pattern on the wall and then it opened up to reveal a very busy street.

"Unbelievable." I said. "Welcome to the wizarding world, anything you might think was impossible before is now." Harry said. "So where do we go first Remus?" Danny asked. "Well before we can buy anything we need to get the money to pay for it." Remus said. "Where is the bank then?" I asked. I looked up and down the street but I didn't see anything that would considered as a bank other than the one building down the street.

"Gringotts is the white building down the street." Remus said. We walked down the street to the building. When we walked into the building there were a lot of creatures walking around. "What are these things?" I asked. "They are goblins." Harry answered.

"Um, are they good or bad?" Danny asked. "Both," Remus answered. "We walked up to a desk and then from there we were taken behind the desk to what seemed like were the vault of money was. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked. "In the wizarding world we don't keep all the money in one vault. Each family has their own vault they keep their money in. So we are going to the Potter Family vault." Harry said. "Please climb in." the Goblin said. "Is this safe?" I asked. "As long as you keep your hands and feet inside." Remus said.

Remus and Harry climbed in and Danny and I looked at each other. "Might as well, who knows, it could be fun." Danny said. "If you say so." I said. Danny and I climbed in behind Remus and Harry and sat down. All of a sudden it went off really fast up and then down, kind of like a rollercoaster. I was holding on trying not to fall out when after about a second we stopped.

"Dude, that was awesome! Totally like a rollercoaster." Danny said. "Yeah, it kind of was." I said. We followed Harry and Remus off the lift and to one of the vaults. When the door was opened we were met with piles of gold. "You really weren't kidding." I said. "For us Americans how much is in this vault?" Danny asked. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that the Potter line is pretty wealthy." Harry said. "So how much are we getting today?" I asked.

I saw that Remus was calculating the amount of money in the vault to the amount that we would need. "How about this, why don't we get some of the basic stuff so we can get a head start before your friend Hermonie arrives at your friend's house." I said. "That's actually a really good idea Dick, so why don't we just grab 100 galleons and the head to Ollivander's." Harry said. Harry went into the vault grabbed the desired money and then put it into a pouch. "So how do we get out of here?" Danny asked. "Same way we got here." Remus said. We all climbed back onto the lift and we got back up to the lobby.

Harry's P.O.V.

We got back up to the lobby and left Gringotts with our bag of coins. "So first we go to the Ollivander's." Remus said. "Where is that?" Dick asked. "Just follow me." I said. "Alright," Danny said. We walked down the street until we got to Ollivander's. We walked in and it was just how I remembered, dusty and filled with wands.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would see your brothers Mr. Potter. Now, who would like to go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "I guess I will." Dick said. Ollivander nodded and disappeared behind the stacks, he soon came back with various boxes of wands. "Try this one." he said. Dick took the wand from him and we told him to give it a wave. It took him five wands to find the right one. The wand that chose him was made of oak and dragon heart string for the core.

"I want to go next!" Danny said. "You're the only one here that doesn't have a wand Danny." I said. "Oh yeah, that's right." he said. "Let's see here Mr. Potter, I think I have something that will work for your situation." Mr. Ollivander said. Ollivander disappeared again and Danny looked at us. "Does he know that I'm half-ghost?" Danny asked. "Who knows, he tends to know things." I said. Ollivander came back and gave Danny a couple of choices of wands.

The first two didn't work for him but the third one did. This one was holly but it had twin cores, ectoplasm and hippogriff feather. It was definitely a unique combination. "I didn't know that you could use ectoplasm as a core." I said. "Well it does make sense." Danny said. "Yeah, I guess it does." Dick said. We paid for the wands and left the store.

"So where to next?" Danny asked. "Well I was thinking that we go and get some notebooks, quills, ink and possibly some books that will help." Remus said. I nodded and we went into the bookstore. Remus stayed back and picked up the notebooks and quills while I helped my brothers out with what books to get. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar blonde head bobbing around the shelves.

"Dick, Danny come here for a minute." I said. "What is it Harry?" Dick asked. "Do you remember me and Ron talking about Malfoy?" I asked. "Yeah." they answered. "He's here, now is the perfect time to introduce you." I said with a smile. "What did you have in mind, bro?" Danny asked. I couldn't help but smile when he called me bro. "Right so this is what we do, I stay here and when Draco comes to me you guys show up." I said. "This will be one to tell Ron and the twins." Dick said. I nodded and they disappeared. Danny turned invisible and Dick hid on the ceiling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Malfoy spat. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. "What are you doing snooping around a bookstore, Potter?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and Dick and Danny showed up behind him. "He's helping us," Dick said. Malfoy turned and then looked at me. He continued to look back and forth with a confused expression.

"Hi, I'm Rich and this is Danny. We're Harry's brothers." Dick said. "Potter doesn't have brothers, this is just some trick. You guys are that Weasley and the mudblood he hangs out with." Malfoy said. "Oh but I assure you Malfoy, we're triplets. Look real closely, you'll see it." I said. "There can't be three of you; this is just a nightmare, just a nightmare." Draco said running out of the store.

"What did you boys do to Draco?" Remus asked. "Absolutely nothing, all we did was introduce ourselves as Harry's brothers and he thought we were lying. So then he ran off. It was pretty funny." Danny said. "That is hilarious. I'm sure he and his two goons won't be bothering you too much this year." Remus said. "I know right, well I think we got everything, lets head back to the burrow." I said.

We paid for our things then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there we flooed back to the burrow where Ron was waiting for us to tell him exactly what happened there. I couldn't wait to tell him the encounter with Malfoy; he is so going to be laughing his arse off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sorting and Studying

Danny's P.O.V.

We ended up back at the Burrow and I was beginning to like Ron and the Twins. "So how was your first trip to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked almost as soon as we exited the fireplace. That in itself was still very strange to me.

"They got to meet Malfoy." Harry said. "Bloody hell, what happened?" Ron asked. "Nothing really, we introduced ourselves and then he began to freak out. It was funny seeing him run out of the store screaming 'It's just a nightmare!' all the way down the street." Dick said. "There's one thing that bugs me though." I said.

"What is that Danny?" Harry asked. "Why is it every single bully I meet is blonde?" I asked. We laughed and then Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Danny, did you and Dick have a good time at Diagon Alley, did you two get your wands?" she asked. I looked and my brother and we pulled out our wands to show her.

"Good, Remus did they at least behave themselves?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Molly, these are James' sons we are talking about." Remus said. "Your right, who did they terrorize?" she asked. "Just Draco Malfoy." Remus responded. "Dear lord, what did they do?" she asked.

"All we did was introduce ourselves. It wasn't our fault that he ran away screaming. I wonder what will happen when he realizes that this isn't a nightmare." I said. "Oh, I can't wait for school to start up to see the look on his face when he realizes it is real." Harry said. "That would be something that I am dying to see." Ron said. I smiled and I looked over at my brothers.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Well, Harry, Ron, Fred and George you four help Danny and Dick begin to catch up with their studies. I got an owl from Minerva earlier telling me that she will be here by the end of the day to sort you two." Mrs. Weasley said. "Sweet, I hope we get into the same house." I said. "Me too bro. I don't think that I could handle being in the same house as the Malfoy kid than I would be forced to pound him into a pulp." Dick said.

Harry looked over at him and had a smile on his face. "If you do, then it would be funny to see Malfoy after you do." Harry said. "That I would pay to see. Now let's get you guys started on some simple spells." Remus said. "Absolutely, we are going to start with DADA, that way we can teach you and then when Hermonie gets here we can get to work on the other subjects." Harry said. "You boys take it outside, there is no need to destroy the house. Just be careful with those spells." Mrs. Weasley said. We all ran outside and Dick and I took out our wands and began to listen.

Harry's P.O.V.

I began teaching my brothers the same way I taught the DA last year. "Alright, we will begin by doing some simple disarming spells." I said. They nodded and looked at me. "It's simple enough to do, all you do is say expelliarmus." I said. The afternoon was like any other DA class. Since I was only teaching my two brothers and they were like me when it comes to defensive spells that we covered in the DA. Before we knew it McGonagall was there with the sorting hat.

"So, the Potter brothers are together again. Right well then, Richard, you will be first since you are the oldest." McGonagall said. Dick nodded and walked up and McGonagall put the hat on. It seemed to have taken a while but pretty soon the hat announced what house he would be in. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Dick smiled and then he walked over next to me.

"Right then, Daniel you are next." she said. Danny walked up and McGonagall put the hat on his head. After a while it seemed it took just as long as it did with me the hat announced that Danny will be in Gryffindor as well. "It seems that you will not be split up after all." McGonagall said. "I'm so sorry Minerva." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry about it Molly, if I can handle James, Remus and Sirius then I can handle these three as well. I will see you in September." McGonagall said. She then left and now all we had to do was wait for Hermonie to get there.

Dick's P.O.V.

Over the week Harry had caught us up in the Defense part of our school work and we even played a couple games of Quidditch. We learned that Danny and I made really good chasers. I was reading a book when all of a sudden someone jumped me with a giant hug.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. Did you get your brothers? Are they here?" she asked. "First, I'm not Harry. You must be Hermonie that Har keeps talking about. I'm Dick, the oldest and that would answer your question." I said. "Wow, I'm sorry, you just look like him from behind. So where is Harry and I believe his name is Daniel?" Hermonie asked. "Um, Harry, I believe is trying to get Danny to get the patronus right. He still can't get past the silver mist." I said. "Well I'm sure he will get it sooner or later. So what are doing Dick?" Hermonie asked. "Well, I'm reading the charms book. We were told that you would be the best to help us out with the rest of the subjects." I said. "Of course." Hermonie said.

A few minutes later we could here laughter coming towards us and I looked up to see my brothers and Ron, Fred and George entering the room. "Hermonie, you're here, I see you already met Dick." Harry said. "Wow, you guys look almost exactly alike except for your eyes. So, did Danny finally manage to produce a patronus?" Hermonie asked. "Yeah, it takes the shape of a monkey. Which is why we were laughing. Dick's is an eagle." Danny said.

"Well, Harry, Ron why don't we help Dick and Danny with charms and then we can move on from there. Did they get sorted yet?" Hermonie asked. "Yep, we're in Gryffindor as well." I said. "That's brilliant, it's not often that you get your brother in the same house, unless you are a Weasley of course." she said. "Yeah, all seven of us were in Gryffindor as well. The Patil twins are in different houses. Sirius and his brother were in different houses as well." Ron said.

"What happened to Sirius? We have heard talk of him but we haven't met him." Danny asked. "Sirius died last year. I thought that Voldemort had him so we went to the Ministry to rescue him only to find out that it was a trap. He died trying to protect us." Harry said. "Aw man," I said. I got up and went outside and jumped into a tree.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Is he okay?" Hermonie asked as we watched my older brother walk out of the house. "He'll be fine. He has a track reader about blaming himself on several different things. Right now he is probably blaming himself for not being here when Sirius died." Danny said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I'm the same way. I wouldn't put it past you if you were the same way as well." Danny said.

"Wow, you've only known each other for a short period of time and already you've got him pegged." Ron said. Danny laughed and then Hedwig was at the window. "Hey Danny, it's seems that your friends got the letter just fine." I said letting Hedwig in. "Really?!" Danny asked excitedly. I handed him the two packages and then the look on his face was priceless.

"How many friends did you have back home Danny?" Hermonie asked. "Just two and one of them is my girlfriend." he answered. He opened up a letter and began to read it. His face fell into a frown as he finished reading it.

"What's wrong Danny?" Dick asked coming back in. "One of my enemies is searching for me. Thankfully they were able to throw him off." he said. "You have enemies back in the states?" Hermonie asked. "Yeah, so does Dick." Danny said. Then a look flashed across his face.

"What are you planning little brother?" Dick asked. "Just wondering if I can maintain a duplicate long enough to throw Vlad off." Danny said. "Duplicate? That's not even possible with magic." Hermonie said. "It is with my powers." he said. "How long have you been able to hold a duplicate?" Dick asked. "A few hours. That's long enough for me to get there and to have Vlad off my trail for a few days." Danny responded.

"That's not even possible, the duplicate will pull itself back into you before you even get back to Amity." I said. "Not if I fly my fastest speed or teleport there." Danny said. Dick and I nodded; we didn't need to deal with Danny's enemies or one of Dicks while dealing with Voldemort at the same time. Danny nodded and stood up changed and duplicated himself. Without warning the duplicate vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

"How did you do that?" Hermonie asked. "I got into a lab accident two years ago and now I'm half ghost." Danny said. "But that means your half dead. How is that possible?" she asked. We looked at our brother with wide eyes, we didn't even think about him being half dead.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I was electrocuted with over a million volts of electricity and that was mixed with ectoplasm. The only possible explanation would be that my magic saved me from becoming all dead." Danny said. He picked up the other envelope and opened that one up. Inside that one was several pictures.

"What are the pictures of?" Ron asked. "Sam, Tucker and I. Some of them Jazz is in as well. Jazz is Jack and Maddie's daughter, my older sister. She is very protective of me. Man, if she realizes this whole thing with Voldemort she will fly herself here and drag me back to Amity herself." Danny said. He showed us pictures of his friends and I will admit that Sam is very pretty and I'm happy for my brother.

"Well, we should get back to work, we don't have long before term starts back up and our letters should be coming soon." Hermonie said. So Danny left the letters in his backpack and we got back to work. We were now helping them with potions.

"One question what are the ingredients that we will be working with today?" Danny asked. Hermonie gave him the list and he sighed with relief. "Why do you keep asking that?" Ron asked. "I've read somewhere that some potions require Blood Blossoms. I'm allergic since I'm half ghost." Danny said. "No problem, I won't use any potions that require that. If I did Harry and Dick will probably chew me out." Hermonie said. We got to work and over the rest of the summer that's what we did.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going to Hogwarts

Danny's P.O.V.

Our sixteenth birthday had past and now it was August. It was early morning and I was still halfway asleep when a brown owl came through the window. "Finally, we get to see what we got for our OWL's!" Hermonie shouted. "What do you mean, OWL's?" I asked. "It's a test." Harry said. "Is it kind of like the score you get to see what kind of college you can get into?" Dick asked. "Yeah, it is. Your letters are in here as well." Hermonie said.

"Good, your letters came in. We will go to Diagon Alley and get you school supplies for this year. Dick, Danny you will need to get robes for school." Mrs. Weasley said. "Robes?" I asked sleepily. "Are you alright dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm not a morning person is all. Just give me some coffee and I will be fine." I said.

A couple of hours later we had an escort and we went to Diagon Alley again. We got our supplies for the year and on the way back Dick and I wanted to get owls so we can message our friends. I got a black and white owl and I named him Phantom. I know it fits but he reminds me of my ghost form. Dick got a tan and white barn owl and named her Skai.

Thanks to Mrs. Weasley, Dick and I got trunks to fit all of our stuff in. I couldn't believe that we are close to going to Hogwarts. Before any of us knew it was September and we were heading to the train station. The six of us were the ones going this year, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dick and I. It was a very good thing that we went to the Weasley's this summer because otherwise Dick and I wouldn't have any friends.

"So, which train do we go on again?" I asked. "Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4." Hermione said. "Um, there is no such thing as Platform 9 3/4." Dick said. "To the muggles, but our platform is hidden by magic." Ginny said. "It's through that pillar right there." Ron said. "Just follow us and do exactly what we do." Harry said.

Dick and I stood back and watched as Harry and Ron went through the pillar. "Um, just in case should I turn us intangible?" I asked my brother. "No, let's just go. Who knows it might not actually hurt us." Dick said. I nodded and we headed straight for the pillar. I closed my eyes as we just about hit the wall. But to my surprise we went right through and I didn't even use my powers. I opened my eyes and there in front of us was a red train and a whole bunch of people bustling about.

"Wow," was all I can say. "Welcome to the Wizarding World." Harry said with a smile. "So, what do we do know?" I asked. "Well, we drop our trunks and owls off and then we go find a compartment." Ron said. We nodded and then headed off. We walked down the train corridor and Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment and in there was two kids.

"Neville, Luna, I would like you to meet my long lost brothers Dick and Danny." Harry said. "I knew you would find your brothers Harry." Luna said. "Um, how did you know? I just found out about them before school let out last year." Harry said. "My dad always talked about the Potter triplets and how Richard and Daniel were separated after your parent's death." Luna said.

"Are we that well known?" Dick asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Harry said. "Great, just what we needed." I mumbled as I sat down. Surprisingly the compartment was big enough to fight all eight of us. "Do all compartment fit this many people?" I asked. "Usually." Hermione said. "Dang, it looks like there are still a lot of things to learn, huh Dick." I said. "No kidding. So how long is the train ride?" I asked. "A few hours." Harry said.

Dick's P.O.V.

It was dark by the time we got to our stop and we all had changed into our robes. "So what now?" I asked. "We go on the carriages up to the castle." Hermione said. "Where's Harry?" I asked. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ron said. We got to the carriage and stopped and stared at the horse like thing pulling the carriage.

"What the hell is that?" Danny and I asked. "Those are threstals. You can only see them if you have seen death. Who have you seen die?" Hermione asked. "My adoptive parents." I said. "I'm part ghost, so I can see them." Danny said. "I figured you would. Harry could see them after fourth year." Neville said. "Can you guys see them?" I asked. "Yeah, we saw Sirius die." Ron said.

We climbed into the carriage and we got up to the huge castle in the distance. "That castle is huge!" Danny said. "Just wait until we go inside." Ron said. "Seriously, where's Harry? I have a bad feeling about this." I said. "Now that you mention it where's Luna?" Neville asked. The carriage stopped and we climbed out onto the steps of the castle. Behind us we saw Malfoy climb out of a carriage and he looked at Danny and me with shock.

"Man, it wasn't a nightmare." Malfoy said. I walked up to him and he noticed that Danny and I were in Gryffindor. "Where is our brother?" I hissed. "He got a little tied up." Malfoy smiled.

"Come on. Get inside out of the rain." McGonagall said. "But what about Harry?" Danny asked. "Don't you worry Mr. Potter, Professor Snape is down there. If your brother is there he will bring him up to the castle." McGonagall said. "Don't think this is over Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Just try me, next time I won't be so nice." I said.

I glared the famous Batman glare and Malfoy and his goons scurried away. "Come on Dick, don't let Malfoy get to you." Hermione said. "I know, he's just lucky that I didn't pound him into a pulp right there." I said. "Come on, let's go in. I'm freezing." Ron said. We walked in and I looked over at Danny to see a blue mist escape his mouth.

"Um, are there ghosts in this castle?" Danny asked. "Yeah, why?" Hermione asked. "Are they friendly?" he asked. "Yes, Peeves might give you some problems. He is the only ghost that can actually move objects around. The rest can't touch anything." Hermione said. "Why did you ask?" Ron asked. "Because my ghost sense went off." Danny said. "We will try to hide it from the other students then." I said.

"What do you mean ghost sense? And back at the carriage you said you were half ghost, what does that mean?" Neville asked. "Nothing, forget I said anything." Danny said panicky. We walked into the great hall and then Danny and I followed our new friends to a table filled with other Gryffindors. The murmurs started right as we sat down and I caught bits and pieces of them.

"It seems are new classmates thinks that one of us is Harry and the other is just a look alike." I said. "How could hear that?" Hermione asked. "I have excellent hearing, it helped when I snuck out at night." I lied. "Look, there's Harry. Dear lord what happened to his nose?" Hermione said. I looked over at the main entrance to see Harry walking over to us and his nose was bleeding.

"What happened to you bro?" I asked. "Malfoy, I was spying on him under the cloak but he spotted me. He broke my nose." he said. "At least it's an easy fix, look at me." I said. He turned to face me and I got his nose back into position with a snap. "Bloody hell; that hurt!" Harry said. "You don't want a crooked nose do you?" I asked. "How did you know to do that?" Ron asked. "I've had a few broken bones. Actually broke my arm in a motorcycle accident." I said. "You can drive a motorcycle?" Hermione asked.

I smiled and nodded as Dumbledore started talking after the new students have been sorted. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As all of you are aware of Voldemort is back and already we are feeling the pain of loss. But I assure you that while you are here nothing is going to happen. Now, we have a few changes in staffing this year. Please join me in welcoming back Professor Slughorn into his old post as potions master and Professor Snape in taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said. Everybody clapped while Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione cursed.

"What's bad about that?" Danny asked quietly. "Snape has been after the post for years. He is a spy for you-know-who. With him in the post you know that this year is going to be tough." Hermione said. "No kidding, is he that bad of a teacher?" I asked. "No, he's just strict. He hates me with a passion and will probably hate you guys as well." Harry said. "Well, we haven't been in school for a day and we already have people who hate us. That's got to be some sort of record." Danny said.

Food appeared on the table in front of us and Danny and I just stared it in awe. "If you thought Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing wait until you try this." Harry said. We pilled food onto our plates and two other people began to talk to me thinking that I was Harry.

"Harry, what happened when you came in?" the kid asked. "Um first, I'm not Harry. I'm his brother Dick and this is his other brother Danny. Harry is right there." I said. The kid looked between the three of us and his mouth hung open. "Harry, why didn't you tell us you were a triplet?" the kid asked. "Sorry Seamus, I just found out about them. Danny, Dick this is Seamus and the other guy next to him is Dean. We will be sharing a dorm with them for the year with Ron and Neville." Harry said.

"So have you guys met Malfoy yet?" Seamus asked. "I've already threatened him." I said. "Trust me, Dick here can fight without even breaking a sweat." Danny said. "You mean martial arts?" Seamus asked. "Yes, I had an awesome teacher." I said. "Bloody hell, Malfoy won't know what hit him. What can you do Danny?" Seamus asked. "I'm along the same line as Dick. I'm stronger than I look." Danny responded.

"So, Danny, Dick, are you guys going to try out for Quidditch?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure." I said. "You guys should. These two are very good chasers." Ginny said. "Come on Dick, it'll be fun. Besides, if you do I'm sure that Dumbledore will let Star and the guys come watch." Danny said. "Who's Star?" Seamus asked. "My girlfriend." I said with a blush. Before we knew it we had to go up to bed and start classes tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day of Classes

Harry's P.O.V.

When I woke up that morning I looked around to see that Dick and Danny weren't in the dorm and I figured that they were in the common room working out. I got out of bed and got ready for the day and headed downstairs. Once down there I saw that Dick had pinned Danny with his knee on Danny's chest. When I cleared my throat they looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you guys having fun without me?" I asked. "A little bit, so when do we know what classes we have today?" Dick asked as he helped Danny up. "This morning at breakfast, everybody should be up here in a bit. I'm actually surprised that Hermione isn't up yet. She is usually the first one up." I said. "She is, I think she went up to take a shower about five minutes ago." Danny said. "Well, what do you want to do while, wait, I need to go and wake up Ron. Otherwise he won't wake up until the crack of noon." I said. "Sounds like a certain green someone I know." Dick said. I laughed and I disappeared back upstairs while I heard Danny tackle Dick back to the ground.

I entered the boy's dorm again and went over to Ron's bed. "Ron wake up or you will be late for breakfast." I said. The red head moaned and opened his eyes and looked at me in a sleep filled haze. "What is it Harry?" Ron moaned. "It's time to get up sleepy head." I said. "No, too early." he said. "You'll miss breakfast and the first day of classes." I said. "Fine, I'm getting up, just don't dump cold water on me." Ron said. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Hey, where are your brothers?" Ron asked. "Downstairs sparring, Dick, in a short while will be on his back more times than we can count." I said. "So, that means you too?" Ron asked. "Well yeah, being able to do magic is great and all but what about when you are disarmed and have nothing, it is good to have some sort of backup plan." I said. "God, you sound like your brother." Ron said. I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

After Ron was ready for the day we headed down into the common room to meet up with my brothers, Hermione and Ginny. When we got down there we saw Dick pin Danny but this time Danny turned invisible and intangible and go through our brother before tackling him to the ground again.

"Hey, no fair you used your powers." Dick said. "All I did was use what I had I hand. You do the same thing Dick." Danny said. "Alright, if I have to play annoying middle brother I'll do it, but before you two decide to deck each other lets head downstairs for breakfast." I said. My brothers smiled at me sheepishly and the five of us headed downstairs.

When we entered the great hall and then went to sit at our table. Soon enough McGonagall came by and gave us a schedule for our N.E.W.T. classes. Dick and Danny just picked out the same classes as me so that way we would be together. I was actually able to take potions since the teacher isn't Snape but Slughorn and Snape is now teaching DADA. I was really hoping that he ended up dead like Qurriell. I didn't want to say anything though because I didn't know what my brothers' view on the matter would be. Danny though ended up taking Astronomy as well since he wanted to be an astronaut.

"So, what is Astronomy like?" Danny asked. "It is fun as long as you like staying up until midnight on Wednesdays." Ron said. "I can do that." Danny said. "So can I." Dick said. "Of course, the bad guys don't care about whether or not it's past your curfew they do whatever they want when they want." Hermione said. "So, what do we have first?" Danny asked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dick answered as he looked at his schedule. "Well this should be fun." I muttered.

Dick's P.O.V.

Danny and I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Dark Arts room and that was the first time I met Snape. He glared at Harry, Danny and I as he had us enter the room. The room was as dark as the robes that Snape was wearing. Throughout the entire class Snape was glaring at Danny, Harry and I.

"What is his problem?" I asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at me and shared a sad smile. "It's because he doesn't like our dad." Harry said. "Seriously, all this because he has a grudge on our dad?" Danny asked. "Yeah, he's always had it out on Harry. Don't feel bad, he was like that on the first day of class our first year." Ron said.

"Good grief, that guy is a freaking jerk." Danny said. "No kidding, I've met nicer bad guys." I said. "Seriously?" Hermione asked. "Okay, maybe not. But it seems kind of stupid to be doing that to us since we aren't our dad right?" I asked. "That's because Dad and Sirius played pranks on Snape all the time throughout their time here at school. And we also look like dad." Harry said. "We look like dad?" Danny asked. "Yeah, we do, sometimes Remus has a hard time looking at us because we look a lot like dad." Harry said. "Right, so where do we have to go next?" I asked. "Free period, so we should probably get down and get to work on our homework." Hermione said. "Sounds the best thing to do." I said. "God, we have two Hermione's now." Ron said. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Yes, we only need one Hermione." Harry said. I glared at him and decided to head to the library with Hermione.

"Hey, if anyone calls me Harry and decides to talk to me don't ruin it okay." I said. "Why do I get the feeling that you are planning something like a prank?" Hermione asked. "Why ever would I do that?" I asked with a smirk. "You are channeling Remus very well, Dick." she said. "It's what I live for." I said. "How did I know that you were going to say that?" she asked. I smirked and we continued on the way to the library. When Danny and I got here we decided to follow Harry's look and decided not to gel our hair in any way. Without that we definitely have the Potter untamable hair, as Harry calls it.

"Why did you decide to go without the hair gel anyway?" Hermione asked. "To confuse people even more. It was Harry's idea; I'm thinking that we are channeling our dad in the way of pranks." I said. "I would much rather be doing that then finding trouble like we have been for that last six years." Hermione said. I smirked and right when we got to the library someone called for Harry but we stopped and turned around. The person that called for Harry had sandy hair and spoke with an Irish accent. From what I remember his name was Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, what's up?" I asked. "Dean and I were just wondering if you were going to continue with the DA or not." Seamus said. I looked at Hermione with a real quick look before I looked back at Seamus. "Let me talk with Ron and Hermione and my brothers and I will get back to you." I said. "Alright, just let us know." Seamus said and then he walked away. I turned back to Hermione as we went to grab a table in the library.

"What's the DA?" I asked. "It's a group Harry, Ron and I created last year to help us get ready for our OWL's. But it also helped us get ready in case Voldemort came and attacked. It was started because the Professor we had last year was incompetent and thought that Voldemort wasn't back and taught us nothing and had us just read from the book." Hermione said. I looked at her and then pulled out some parchment and got to work.

"So I take it that you guys don't get many good DADA teachers then." I said. "Not many, just two and one of them was a fraud." Hermione said. "That's not cool, how did you know that he was a fraud?" I asked. "At the end of our fourth year and the last task in the Tri-wizard Tournament he was revealed. The real person was here the entire time but was hidden in the bottom of his trunk." Hermione said. "That's sick, is he still alive?" I asked. "Yeah, he's part of the Order as well." she said. We went back to work and then we headed down for lunch where we met back up with Ron and my brothers.


End file.
